


shenanigans

by taeilism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, I LOVE THEM UGH, Kinda, M/M, drunk!nomin, i love writing giddy fluff, idk if it counts much but hey, nana is kinda a lightweight, nomin, renjun and jisung are mentioned, they’re giddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilism/pseuds/taeilism
Summary: jaemin and jeno have a couple of drinks, and the outcome is as nervewracking as they hoped it would be.





	shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my notes so here it is, half-drunk nomin everyone. enjoy!

“i don’t even like beer,” jaemin huffed, arms clinging to jeno’s waist as they sat, slumped against the foot of his bed. jeno brought the bottle to his friend’s lips. _friend_.

“then why do you keep drinking it?” he pondered for a moment, mouth sealing shut into a tight smile as his eyes took in the beauty that was jeno.

“just hoping i’ll get drunk enough to say something stupid.” jeno laughed. jaemin _always_ said dumb things when drunk, but it wasn’t in a bad way. drunk jaemin was clingy, he was sweet. he always threw compliments at jeno left, right, and centre, and would never let him deny them. he’d stare at him with glassy eyes, and when jeno looked back, they’d always have a lingering moment, a moment that should last forever, a moment that was over too soon.

“wait, have this instead.” jeno produced a small flask of vodka from his coat, which was left lying beside him, and took it to his own lips before pressing it to the other boy’s. jaemin scowled, eyes pressed shut tightly, and buried his head into the other’s shoulder.

“burns.” he uttered, muffled into jeno’s t-shirt. “but ‘s gonna go to my head. yeah?” that was all jaemin was concerned with then; the drink getting to his head. he wanted to say so much, truly. as if he wasn’t already on the right path.

“yeah,” jeno breathed. “but watch yourself, okay?”

he cared so much for jaemin, far more than most. it was times like these where he thought he loved him, not just as a friend should, but he didn’t know if he’d reciprocate those feelings... and never wanted to risk losing who he thought was the potential love of his life. jeno turned to jaemin, who was looking up, already gazing in awe. the pair said nothing. they were simply allowing their moment to happen, their mouths upturned into a minuscule smile, eye’s glittering.

“are you drunk?” jeno’s voice was low, like a whisper, almost monotone. jaemin’s was similar. it became sort of husky, and was, dare it be said, adorable. romantic, even.

“will you kiss me if i say yes?”

no more words were spoken as their lips were finally brought towards one another, jeno’s hands cupping the other’s cheek, playing with his hair. their lips dances as if it was their purpose, tongues swiping across a lip once in a while. they parted in sync, returned in sync, even breathed in sync. every second of their first kiss was of the utmost perfection.

as they parted, their faces halted achingly close to one another. they held their eye contact.

“nana,” jeno breathed. “what took you so long?”

jaemin’s already-flushed cheeks darkened into a deeper pink shade, his dewy, vaguely swollen lips tugging into the smile jeno so adored. “can’t i ask you the same?”

they kissed again, as if they knew the feeling all too well. it was so addictive, so perfect. they loved each other and they knew it.

a voice could be held from the hall. “THEY KISSED! GUYS, THEY KISSED — YOU OWE ME, PARK JISUNG!”

“ _god damnit, renjun.”_


End file.
